


试试

by 20_hoziszd



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 圆勋 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20_hoziszd/pseuds/20_hoziszd
Summary: 没有写爱情的相亲爱情故事。
Kudos: 11





	试试

李知勋录完demo已经凌晨两点。他打着哈欠，按亮手机，发现今天下午发送的好友申请刚刚才被通过。

他随手发了句，你好。对方也秒回一句，你好。他等了几分钟，没再收到对方发的任何东西。

什么嘛，不想聊就不要加。早知道他就不该答应权顺荣去什么相亲，天天就在他身边说什么金珉奎在健身房认识的极品男人，长得又高又帅，声音好听，学历高工资高情商高。他就不该相信权顺荣的鬼话，搞得现在像个傻子一样等别人回信息。

李知勋收拾好东西，准备打车回家时，又收到那人的信息，“不好意思，刚在开车。”

他冷笑一声回了一个字，“哦。”打算直接拉黑。

就在被他拉黑的前一刻，对面的人给他发了一句，“我们什么时候见面？”

梦里见吧。他坐上的士，和司机说地址之后，准备删除好友，但突然想到权顺荣缠人的黏糊劲，如果他今天删了人，说不定权顺荣明天立刻带着金珉奎杀上门。李知勋揉揉肿胀的太阳穴，看来这人是非见不可了，“你什么时候有空？”

这回对面的人回得极快，“随时都有。明天见面可以吗？”

明天？这人怕不是想立刻和他说清楚才那么急吧。也好，大家速战速决。他直接把工作室附近的一家餐馆地址发给他，挑了个好时间。明天睡一觉起来去吃个饭，顺便去上班。

发完他就再也没看那人回复什么，刚好他也到家了。匆匆忙忙洗了个澡就钻进被窝睡觉，自然也错过了那人发的，期待和你见面，晚安。

李知勋穿着卫衣短裤，踢着拖鞋走进餐馆时，发现自己常坐的位置被一个穿着西装的人占了。他只好另寻位置，并准备给他的相亲对象发新的桌号。一掏出手机，全是权顺荣的信息轰炸，他就不该告诉权顺荣今天来见面的。

他低头发着信息的时候，突然听见有人喊“李知勋。”他抬头环顾四周，并没有他认识的人，他也从来没听见这个嗓音。

他一进门就看到的那个西装男突然站了起来，冲他喊，“李知勋，这里。”李知勋睁大眼睛上下打量他的打扮，帅是真的帅，一身黑色西装，戴着金丝眼镜。但是，在汤饭店穿成这样？他低头看看自己的短裤拖鞋，压低帽檐向他走去。

“那个…”李知勋慢慢走到他身边，想说大家各自回家就行。话还没说出口，对方伸出手，他下意识握上去。

“你好，我是全圆佑，1996年7月17日生今年24岁，庆尚南道人，身高182体重63公斤，a型血，…………很高兴见到你。”

李知勋还是第一次遇见语速这么快的普通人，短短两分钟他已经知道全圆佑身高职业个人爱好家庭背景，甚至连他小时候被狗咬过都知道了。他一边听一边分心想这声音这语速不去当rapper真的可惜了，居然是个程序员。

“我们…先坐下吧。”李知勋看见四周的人用好奇的眼神看着他们，不好意思地收回手，“我叫李知勋，目前职业歌曲制作人。”

对比全圆佑的自我介绍，李知勋的简短得不能再短。全圆佑盯着他，等他继续说。

李知勋只好干巴巴地挤出几句话，“我也是96生的。”

“嗯。”全圆佑认真地点点头。

“唔…釜山人。”

“嗯。”

李知勋挠挠头想还有什么好说的，突然店里切了音乐，“啊，这首歌我写的。”

“嗯，我知道。”全圆佑还是点点头。

“唔…”李知勋彻底不知道该说什么，正巧点的东西到了，“那吃饭？”

“嗯。”

李知勋硬着头皮吃完这顿饭。全圆佑坚持要结账他也拦不住，暗自记下金额打算过后还回去。

全圆佑说要送他，被他拒绝后，只好说：“下次再见。”

怕是没有下次了。李知勋一边腹诽着，一边笑着和他告别。

好不容易解决了一个，没想到还有一个最缠人的，正蹲在他工作室门口戳手机发信息。

“知勋，你来啦！”权顺荣一听见声响，立刻抬起头，“今天相亲怎样？你觉得合适吗？”

李知勋边打开门边点头回答他的问题，“嗯，就那样。”

“就那样是怎样？”权顺荣把他按在沙发上，“你仔细说说。”

“唔…”李知勋回想一下，“可能不太合适。”

“哪不合适了！珉奎打包票说你一定会满意的。你说说哪不合适，是不够高还是不够帅，你先说说。”权顺荣一听他的话立马急了。

实际上也并没有那么不合适。李知勋以为两个人就这样沉默地吃完整顿饭的时候，全圆佑开口挑起话题。一来一往发现还是能聊下去，两人的爱好都挺相似，都喜欢宅在家打打游戏，偶尔去健身房锻炼一下。饮料取向也相似，都是碳酸爱好者。工作时间也很像，一个作曲到半夜才结束，一个加班敲代码到深夜。长得也挺合适的，不得不承认他的确挺看脸，否则那时候也不会被金珉奎这头大尾巴狼叼走权顺荣。

李知勋想了老半天才想出一个理由，“着装不合适。”

“着装？”权顺荣摸不着头脑，“这有什么关系。这年头找个对象可不容易，找个那么帅的对象更不容易。”他为李知勋的终身大事操碎了心，“你都单身二十四年了，你不试试怎么知道合不合适，你先试试，试过再说啊。”

“试试？”

全圆佑一回到公司就跑去洗手间换下身上的西装，穿回自己喜欢的运动服。他一边换还一边想着下次约会要去哪里。

全圆佑第一次见李知勋是在新换的健身房里面，他觉得这个人长得挺像他家的小白猫。后来他半个月风雨无阻往健身房跑，结果人没见到多少面，自己的肩膀倒是结实不少。越看越觉得那人长得像他家的猫，勾得他心痒痒。连续去了一个多月，还是不知道那人叫什么名字，反而和金珉奎成为健身好友。

“哥，你在看什么。”金珉奎看着眯起眼睛往某个方向看的全圆佑，“啊，知勋哥来了。”

他准备去和李知勋打个招呼，却被全圆佑紧紧抓住手臂，“珉奎，你认识他？”

金珉奎点点头，看见全圆佑恳切地说：“帮我个忙。”

最后以事成之后送他一箱润滑剂加两个月避孕套，获得了和小猫相亲的机会。虽然花了他大半个月工资，但是也算值了。可是小猫今天看起来好像不太开心，看来下一次约会要好好策划。

全圆佑把衣服塞进袋子时，发现金珉奎给他打了好几个电话。他回拨回去，“珉奎，怎么了。”

“哥，你今天穿什么衣服去的？”一接通电话金珉奎急急忙忙问他。

“西装。”全圆佑提着装西装的袋子往办公室走。

“哥，你为什么要穿西装？？”金珉奎恨铁不成钢地说。

“网上说第一次约会要正式一点。”全圆佑不懂这有什么问题。

“哥，知勋哥说你们不合适，着装不合适。”

全圆佑，看着手中的袋子不知所措，“那现在怎么办？”最后还是把刚买不久的西装丢进垃圾桶。

“我和顺荣哥会搞定的，哥放心吧。”

李知勋从楼下买罐可乐回来就看见权顺荣拿着他的手机在做些什么。倒不是有什么不可见人的东西，而是怕权顺荣这戳手机的劲要把他屏幕戳破。

他放轻脚步走过去看，发现权顺荣正在用他的号给全圆佑发信息，我们什么时候再见面呀~发完还心情好地点点头，又把聊天记录删除。

“你在干嘛。”李知勋故意吓他。

权顺荣被吓得整个人抖了一下，下意识把手机藏到身后，“没，没什么。”装作若无其事的样子，摸摸鼻头。

李知勋不说话看着他。

权顺荣被看得心虚起来，在考虑要不要实话实说的时候，突然看见了救星，“珉奎！！”他跑到金珉奎身后，探出一个头，“知勋我们先走了，你好好考虑一下，要试过才知道合不合适嘛，说不定你很满意呢。”权顺荣拍拍金珉奎结实的胸，“你看我和金珉奎多合适。”

好不容易让金珉奎把人带走，手机又收到新的信息，看来是权顺荣发的信息起效了。

全圆佑发过来的信息，周六有空吗？我们见一面吧。

他打了几句话，觉得不合适又删掉，最后只发了个子，好。

周六一睡醒，他收到了全圆佑发过来的时间地点。李知勋爬起来洗了个澡就开始翻找衣柜，回想起全圆佑之前的装扮。最后在塞满卫衣的衣柜翻出一件衬衫，再找出一条牛仔裤。

他很久没打扮得那么认真，甚至还抛弃了他最爱的拖鞋。但他怎么也没想到全圆佑挑的地点竟然是一家炸猪排店，更没想到全圆佑今天穿了一身的运动服。

“知勋，这里。”全圆佑似乎也没想到他今天会穿成这样，“今天很好看。”

“你也。”李知勋回了一句，全圆佑这样穿的确比上一次顺眼多了。

不得不说他们两个之间，一直是全圆佑在牵引话题。虽然称不上相谈甚欢，但不至于气氛尴尬。顺利地吃完一顿饭。

李知勋用纸巾擦擦嘴，喝光杯子最后一口可乐，对着全圆佑说，“明天有空吗？”

全圆佑点点头。

“我们要试试吗？”李知勋丢出直线球。

“好。”他求之不得。

全圆佑没想到李知勋说的试试，是真的试试。

“唔…牙齿收回去…啊…知勋…再含深一点。”全圆佑按住李知勋的后脑勺。

结完帐，李知勋带他走进一家酒店，他以为要一起去做spa之类的。李知勋却带他开了一间房，一进门就把他推倒在床上，拉下他宽松的运动裤给他口。

李知勋听见他的话，不仅没收回尖尖的牙齿，反而故意轻轻地刺激他的性器顶端。李知勋抬眼观察着全圆佑的表情，用力吮吸一口，成功让他缴了械。

李知勋直起身子，抹掉唇边粘上的白浊，揉揉自己发酸的腮帮子。大小很满意，持久度也不错，就是不知道实操起来怎样。

“试完了吗？”全圆佑看着李知勋点点头又摇摇头，自己射出的东西从他漂亮的脸蛋流入宽大的衣领口，刚射过的性器又开始发胀，“轮到我了。”

“嗯…轻点…”李知勋刚答应让全圆佑试试，就被他剥光衣服压在床上，握住他硬挺的分身开始撸动。

“知勋不喜欢吗？”全圆佑故意又收紧一点，按住他不断吐出液体的小口，停住所有动作。

李知勋倒吸口冷气，差点直接交代在他手上。这人平时没见他多说几句话，在床上骚话倒不少，“喜欢…快继续…”

全圆佑看他这急迫的模样笑了起来，松开手，在李知勋不满的表情里伸手从床头柜拿过酒店准备好的润滑剂，“知勋这么急吗？”他拆开倒在手上，准备给李知勋做扩张，却发现后穴轻轻松松塞进两根手指，“原来知勋早就准备好了，怪不得那么急。”

“闭嘴。”脸皮薄的人被他这么一说，从耳根红到脖子，还要摆出恶狠狠的表情，“你到底行不行。”

听到他的话，全圆佑索性不帮他扩张了，把手里剩余的润滑剂抹到床单上，“你待会不就知道了吗？”让他跪趴在床上，拆开套子给自己戴好。

李知勋还想扭头嘲几句，“知道什么？知道你不行吗？你…啊啊…不…啊”下一秒全圆佑挺腰进入，顶得他说不出话，只能趴在床上抓着床单咿呀乱叫着。

“上面这张小嘴不是挺厉害的吗？怎么下面的差那么远？嗯？”全圆佑一边逗他，一边发狠地顶撞，“不过下面的老实多了。”

李知勋听他这么说，故意和他杠上了，深呼吸一口，收紧括约肌。背后的人果然停下动作，听见全圆佑倒吸冷气的声音，他忍不住偷笑起来。

“知勋，你这么做。”全圆佑把他翻个面，让他正视着自己，“会后悔的。”

李知勋深刻地体会到什么叫后悔。被全圆佑压在床上操了一晚上，什么哥哥老公好厉害各种胡话说了个遍，到后面他射不出哭喊着让全圆佑放过他，全圆佑还是压着他的腿继续，最后只能陷入数次干性高潮。

全圆佑帮他洗完澡之后，他已经躺在床上动都不想动，他今天够爽了，也彻底被榨干了。如果不是还没吃东西，他早就睡着。他拿过手机提神，还没玩几分钟，权顺荣的电话来了。

“知勋，你有听我的话吗？那人真的不错，你就试试，也不会吃亏对吧？”一接通电话，权顺荣又开始推销。

“我…”李知勋一开口，发现自己的声音沙哑了不少，清清喉咙，“试了。”

“试了？什么时候？今天吗？怎样？合不合适？”权顺荣一连串发问。

“不错。就是有点记仇。”李知勋回想刚才的感觉。除了有点小心眼逼他回答厉不厉害大不大，其他都很满意。

“记仇？”权顺荣还想继续问，却听见电话那头传出客房服务的声音。客房？？

李知勋一点都不想离开床，扯开嗓子喊，“全圆佑！！”

在洗澡的全圆佑听见他的声音，随便冲了冲身上的泡沫，穿上浴袍出去拿东西。

“全圆佑？？？”权顺荣一下子懂了，瞬间有种自家小白菜被猪拱的心情，“李知勋！！你竟然和他去开房！！！”

李知勋庆幸他有先见之明，把手机拿远了，“不是说试试吗？我觉得挺满意的。”

“试试？谁说是这种试了？我没有说过！你唔…珉奎你把手机还给我！”权顺荣话说到一半被人捂住嘴，手机被金珉奎抢走，“哥，你们慢慢玩，我们不打扰你们了。”

电话刚挂断，全圆佑拿着食物进来问他，“什么挺满意？”

李知勋看着他半裸的上身，上面还有自己留下的咬痕，“你。”


End file.
